custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Linny's Mulan Story (SuperMalechi's version)
Linny's Mulan Story is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets film that was originally released in theaters in September 30, 1997. This was distributed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Plot Linny tells Barney and his friends a story about the time she found a courage to risk everything in honor of her friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Jason Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ Has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-present costume. *The Barney costume, and his voice used in this movie was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends musical arrangements from "Up We Go!" are used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all episodes are used. *The kind of stores where the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney home videos are released to stores in the United States, and Canada were including But not Dannebrog, Nebraska, and many other countries in Nebraska because SuperMalechi does not like Dannebrog, Nebraska, and many other countries in Nebraska because It's gone forever. Friday, March 7, 1997 VHS and DVD Cover Arts for the Barney & Friends Episode Video, "Hoo's in the Forest?" contains the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode of the same name, and this episode video was re-released Front Cover * Teaser Trailer *(the trailer starts with a silhouette of Linny with thunder striking. Then, it fades to a scene of the Season 4-6 playground as seen on Barney & Friends. Then, we see Linny walking to the school table) *Barney's Voice: You have a great deal of your life, Linny. First you....(Linny grabs a tiny sword, which is the same size as a toy car. She cuts a piece of celery in haft. Then, she puts a solider outfit on. Then the door opens to reveal her on a toy dinosaur) *Linny: YES!! *Barney's Voice: ....played a solider to go to the army. *(we see Linny trying to grab Shawn with a crane hook from the snow avalanche) *Barney's Voice: Next, you have heard that Bowser tried to destroy the army. *Bowser: (growling) GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!! *Barney's Voice: Then, you stopped Bowser. I wanted to thank you for all the great things you've ever done. *Linny: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: The greatest Guniea Pig of all. *(we see the title logo for Linny's Mulan Story. Then it fades off to the words saying "Coming Fall 1997 from Paramount and Nickelodeon") Home Video Trailer *(we see the 1995 Paramount and Nickelodeon balloon logos, but lightning strikes on them. Cut to Linny walking to the school table) *Announcer (from trailers of movies such as Good Burger): From Paramount Home Video, comes a story of the leader of the Wonder Pets, who found the courage to fish everything, in the honor of her friends. *Linny's Voice: (as we see Linny riding on the toy dinosaur, which is magically alive) It's gonna take a miracle to get me to the army. *Ollie: Did I hear you say a miracle?! *Linny: Ollie, would you help me risk everything? *Ollie: Sure. I am a bunny, and bunnies sure do help. Anyway, we are helpful to each other. *(as we see the avalanche disaster) *Baby Bop: We're under attack!! *Linny: I got an idea! (uses a rocket with Baby Bop inside it. And it flies off) *Baby Bop: LINNNYYYY!! *(cut to Bowser) *Bowser: Who are you?!?! *Ollie: Your worst nightmare! *Announcer: (from trailers of movies such as Good Burger): Paramount Pictures in association with Nickelodeon Movies present Linny's Mulan Story. Coming to video March 24th 1998. Quotes taken from the Late 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's A Big Surprise for the Backyard Gang released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 SuperMalechi will add more words for this quotes 1 right now. Quote 1 *Tina: It was gonna be be a big surprise! Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1997 Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Season 4